


Super Achievements

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Superpowers, Wake up with superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray woke up he expected his day off with Ryan to  be as meaningful as it could be. But when they both get called into the office and find out that somethings happened to all six of them he's more than excited to try out the powers he woke up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Achievements

Ray woke up he expected to be cuddled by his boyfriend, not being suffocated buy a cat. He sat up slowly as to not scare the creature and  and he saw so many other animals in his bedroom. It was endless from cat, dogs, rats, there was even a few bigs and she eps in the room too. Ryan wasn't in the bed so Ray rushed to the living room to see Ryan having a worst time than Ray. He could see two cows laying down with their head on his lap with a tiny cat on his head and a snake around his neck. There were chickens and baby ducks with a few more animals surrounding him. He had a bowl of cereal that a cat on the table kept licking the milk from it so he couldn't eat it.

"Ryan, why the fuck are there so many animals in out house?"

"How the fuck should I know, I woke up to this and they all just followed me."

Ray wanted all of these animals out of here and was about to shoo them all out when his cell rang and he saw it was Geoff. He knew they had a day off and they wouldn't call unless it was really important. As soon as he answered the phone he heard "Gavin's drunk and it's my fault!" ring through his ear very loudly. Loud enough for Ryan to hear. 

"We're on our way there."

Ray put the phone down and went to shower, leaving Ryan to get out of the pile of animals that was on top of him.

* * *

Surprisingly when Ray got out of the shower all the animals were gone and Ryan was dressed but, still smelled like a farm.

"I don't have any time to get in the shower let's go, now."

Ryan pushed Ray out the door and to the car where the nearly sped to the office and ran to the AH office. One the way there Joe the cat, both Penny's (the winer dog and the pug) with Rebel and Belle started following Ryan. When they entered the office they could see Michael holding Matt and Jeremy in the air with one hand each and Gavin wobbling around still kinda drunk with Jack, 5 times bigger than he already was with Geoff on top of his shoulder and a giant bottle of whiskey but, he wasn't even drunk yet.

"So, it looks like it's happened to you guys too."

Michael was the first to notice Ray and Ryan along with Matt and Jeremy and they started shouting for help. Michael grew a giant sinister smile on his face as he stared at the the elf and his tall guy.

"Dude, this is cool as shit. Look at this."

 Michael threw the two community guys at Jack's gut where they just bounced off and piled on the floor.

Gavin had finally stopped wobbling and stared at all of the dog in the AH office. He saw they were all surrounding Ryan and chuckled.

"Bloody, look at Ryan surrounded by animals. Don't you have to go on the Patch today?"

Ryan froze. "Fuck."

* * *

The entire day everyone would use their random powers to fuck with people. Ray found he had a power, which was  he had x-ray vision and he laser and he would start fucking with everyone in the office, specifically Miles and Gavin. He was shooting laser at their feet and making them tap dance to miss the painful beams.

Michael and Jack were both on the Podcast and just as the podcast ended he picked up Gus, Burnie and Gavin while Gavin used his slo-mo powers to make the look like it was the slow mo jumping stuff that happened in the end of crappy movies.

Ryan was on the Patch with Joe on his head with both of the Penny's on his lap and Belle on his shoulder. He looked beyond annoyed at the animals on him and when Gavin tried to throw Ray's Snorlax at him Belle jumped and snatched it out of the air and Ray had to fight the dog to let go of his pokémon plush.

Geoff would fuck with everyone in the office and he would make someone drunk even if they hadn't taken a single drop of alcohol and they would be stumbling around. He brought out Drunk Burnie who ran around, screaming "CATBUG!" all around the building." Geoff couldn't feel his side.

When the day were almost over Ray started to feel dizzy and when he sat in his chair he fell asleep in the chair with a smile on his face.

* * *

 

Ray opened his eyes to feel at the end of the bed tipped with Ryan's weight while he played Halo. Ray was beyond confused as he stared at Ryan and still didn't know what had happened. He didn't say anything about his dream of super powers as he got up and got his controller and started to play Halo with him and purposely distracting him by kissing him to and Ryan doing the same thing.

He didn't notice the random cat next to Ryan watching them play.


End file.
